


[Podfic of] Judgement

by Dr_Fumbles_McStupid



Category: Tin Man (2007)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-07
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-21 17:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3700265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was him, and then there was him-him, and deciding between the two was always going to be difficult for Glitch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Judgement

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/267116) by [Emerald Embers (emeraldembers)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emeraldembers/pseuds/Emerald%20Embers). 



Title: Judgement

Fandom: Tinman

pairing: Cain/Glitch

Author: Emerald Embers

Time: 4:46

[MP3 ](http://dr-fumbles-mcstupid.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Tin%20Man/Judgement.mp3)

Streaming


End file.
